Anime World
by SangoChild
Summary: This is a great little anime crossover....I couldn't get the subcatagory to say that. Inuyasha Ranma Half Yu Yu Hakashu. What happens when a girl crosses over into the world of anime?
1. Default Chapter

Commentary:  
  
Ok, first of all, none of these characters belong to me. Not even the character Cindy. She's only the smaller part of 1/3 mine. All of the characters belong to their respectful authors. My other friends who don't want to go through the trouble of typing this up and uploading it left the job to me. I wrote, like, three pages of this. Here is credit where credit is due:  
  
Author 1: Christy Author 2: Carrie Author 3: ME!!!! Editor: ME!!!!!  
  
This fanfiction was pretty much dead when my friends handed it to me. That means, pretty much, they can't spell, and they haven't heard of this little thing called a, "Comma." Wrong use of tenses, stuff like that. My friends know that I go INSANE if they mess up stuff like that. So I went over it with a red pen, ran a fine toothed comb through it, and tried to resuscitate it. This is the finished product. Enjoy. While you're here, please read, "Burning the Water." It's just SO much better. (I promise to pick up the plot and the angst soon.) Sorry, guys. I must admit, this is so much easier to type. All I have to do is fix the grammar, because I don't care as much about the content as I do in something like, "Burning the Water." It's a little screwed up though...about halfway through it switches from, "I" to, "Cindy" to, "I" to "Cindy," depending on who was writing at the time. So I had to fix that, too. Bet you can tell every time we switched authors. It's actually a pretty good story once you fix all the conventions.  
  
Chapter 1-Today is not My Day. Tomorrow Doesn't Look Good, Either.  
  
"Ok, class, write an essay about your life. It's worth half of your grade," Mr. Broker said excitedly.  
"Oh. Great. What am I supposed to write about?" I said.  
"Your life, duh, what else? And don't start writing about anime again, remember the last time you did that, you got an F. Then you started yelling at the teacher and you got sent to the principal's office." Sarah let a smile creep across her lips. "Actually, that was pretty funny."  
I let her slide-this time. "Watching anime is the most exciting part of my life, though."  
"He didn't say it had to be exciting, it could be boring, and you would still get a good grade for conventions."  
"Well, I don't want to bore him to death, you know, like he's doing now. What the hell is he talking about, anyway?"  
"I think he's talking about grammar...I'm not really all that sure."  
"Grammar? Didn't we just learn about that last year? I thought-"  
"Quiet, Mr. Broker will hear us!" Sarah whispered harshly.  
"Man, I can't wait for school to be over. Come on, come on...ten more minutes..."  
"Forty minutes for you! You and Sarah have been talking all throughout class!" Mr. Broker said angrily.  
The bell rang.  
"Yes, it's the bell!"  
"Like it matters to us." Sarah slipped her hair into a pony tail. "We have to stay here for another thirty minutes." Sarah said sadly.  
"Sarah, go to the other side of the room. You'd better go to the other side of the room. Don't pass notes. For every bad thing you do, I'll add ten minutes detention."  
"Great. What Fun," I said sarcastically.  
This was the most boring detention ever. Usually it only lasts for about ten minutes. "Maybe I can read, it's not like that's doing anything wrong," I thought. "Let's see...where is my Ranma ½ book? Oh yea, I brought two...Ranma ½ or Inuyasha...Ranma ½ or Inuyasha...Inuyasha or-"  
"Cindy, what do you have there?" Mr. Broker asked.  
"Um...a book?"  
"A comic book, perhaps?"  
"No, it's manga. They're from Japan, and-" "Well, it looks like a comic book to me. Put it away before I take it away."  
"Okay," I said sadly.  
The next twenty minutes dragged on...and on...and on...until Mr. Broker kicked us out with a warning. I left the building with a grim look on my face, thinking what my mom would say when I got home. Then I remembered that I left my math book in school. So I went back to get it, but the doors were locked. After about ten minutes of beating up the door, I finally gave up and went home.  
"Mon, I'm home!" I said as I slammed the front door.  
"There you are! Where have you been?" my mom said, looking extremely annoyed.  
"I had to stay after school to work on a project." I am not a very good liar. I think mom knew I wasn't telling the truth.  
"Oh..."  
"Well, I'm off to do my homework."  
"I'll have dinner ready in a little while."  
"Fine" I said, grabbing on to my backpack and marching up the stairs to my room.  
"Okay...science..." I thought to myself, opening up the green cover labeled, 'Human Biology and Health.' "Skeletal muscle is...Why do I have to learn about this? Oh well. Skeletal muscle is a voluntary muscle, and-"  
"Cindy!" mom yelled.  
"WHAT?" I replied, twice the volume as her.  
"We're going on a walk. Come on."  
Normally, I would reject he offer, but it was that or do science, so... "Coming!"  
We went on a long walk through the forest, and back through the neighborhood. We came around the back of the house, and rested in the lawn.  
  
"You coming in?" mom said, standing up, and heading for the door.  
"No, I think I'll stay out here."  
Just then, the weirdest thing happened. The sky seemed to churn, and so did the grass. Fog slowly crept up, settling behind my eyelids. But then, the grass wasn't real. And the sky wasn't, either. What happened? Was there some party? I must be crazy. Well, I couldn't have gone far. I have to go to school tomorrow, so I'll get up, and-  
"Oh...my...God!"  
  
End of Chapter 1 (I swear there's anime in the next chapter. Patience, my children.) 


	2. Anime World Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Where...am I?  
  
After staring at my hands for who-knows-how long, I sat back down under the tree and started to think. Where was I?  
POP  
"Jesus!" I screamed, very startled. "Who are you? Well, it couldn't get much worse than it already has. So, what do you want?"  
"Well, I'm here to lecture you about how your life could be," Said the strange man who appeared out of nowhere."  
And, then, just as he promised, this random man who just appeared suddenly started lecturing me. I didn't pay attention to anything he said. I picked up a good sized rock to throw at him. It missed, but it was enough to scare him away.  
So now I was back where I started from. I was in some strange place, with weird fog, and everything looked...animated. Maybe I should've listened to that guy...oh, well...  
Far above my head, I could've sworn I heard someone yawning. I looked up, and almost died. "Inu..Yasha...?" I choked out.  
The sleeping figure in the red kimono looked down from his perch. "Huh? Who are you, girl?"  
"My name is...Cindy."  
"Are you here to steal the shards of the Shikon no Tama?" Inuyasha jumped down. "Because if you are...gonna have to get through me." He cracked his knuckles for effect.  
"No, no it's nothing like that, see I don't even know where I am, or why my skin is all grainy. See, I come from the year 2004, and-"  
"From Kagome's time? I don't believe it." He took a step closer, and held out his claws. My knees buckled. "In fact, I just might have to-"  
"Inuyasha! Osawari!" I had been too busy worrying about Inuyasha to notice Kagome come up behind us. "Gomen. Inuyasha is just a little jumpy."  
I took a deep breath. "Oh, I know."  
"Huh? You know Inuyasha?" Kagome raised her eye brows.  
"Well...sort of...not really, but..." I stumbled, trying to find the right words.  
"That's okay, you don't have to say." Kagome reassured me with her best smile. "By, the way, I noticed that you're not wearing clothes from around here. Where are you from?"  
"Oh, I'm from your era." I smiled back.  
Kagome gave me a look I couldn't quite interpret. "Okay, whatever. Come with us, though, alright?"  
"Um...okay..."  
"Great!" she grabbed my hand and started pulling me along. "Inuyasha! Sa!"  
Inuyasha was now sitting up, with his back to the tree. "I'm coming....I'm coming..." but Kagome and I were already far ahead of them. "Oi! Kagome! Matao!"  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
More Commentary:  
  
There is some Japanese in this one...I'm not sure about the spelling of the last two, but "Gomen" is "Sorry," "Sa" is "Come," and "Matao" is wait. As the story picks up, you might notice pieces of our personalities rub off on Cindy. Here's a hint: if she quietly adapts to the situation, I'm probably writing. She'll say things like, "Ok...whatever." If it's Carrie, she'll start questioning anything new, and be really reluctant. That's when she says stuff like, "What? Why should I?!" Christy is writing when Cindy starts spazing out about everything. Then, she says things like, "Oh my god! What? I can't believe it!" and it's got a bunch of sentences with exclamation points in a row. For those of you who are wondering, the guy in the beginning, the one who lectures Cindy about what life could be for her...he never comes back. Why is that there? Somebody tell me! You know that this is going to be an interesting story when the co-author/editor doesn't have the slightest clue what's happening. Read on! 


	3. Anime World Chapter 3

Chapter Three-The Fabulous Life of...Who?  
  
"Did your creator just write you in? If so, are you a good guy, or a bad guy?" Kagome asked.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Simple question, are you good or evil?" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Good, I suppose...then, do you mind telling me something?"  
"Sure." Kagome replied.  
"Where...am I? This isn't home! I mean, you're *Kagome* for Chrissake!"  
  
"You mean...so you don't know where you are! This is Anime World. Where did you come from?"  
"The real world, at least, I think?"  
"You probably need some rest. Inuyasha and I will take you to the base."  
"The base?"  
"You know, where all the Anime characters hang out."  
"Okay, maybe I do need rest..."  
When me, "Kagome," and, "Inuyasha" got to the base, I saw all three types of anime. Inuyasha, Ranma ½, and Yu Yu Hakusho. At that moment, it really hit home for me...I wasn't home.  
We were about half way there when we stopped suddenly.  
"Why did we stop?" I asked, slightly annoyed.  
"Inuyasha must have heard something."  
After that, we were quiet. I didn't hear anything, but I decided that if I wanted to stay here, I had to trust them.  
Suddenly Inuyasha put his hand on the Tetsuaiga, and glanced in the direction of a particular tree. Just the, a young boy stepped onto the path.  
"Oh. Its only you." Inuyasha said, taking his hand of his sword.  
"What are you doing out here?" Kagome asked.  
"Looking for Hiei...he stormed out after Botan and I had to break up a fight he was having with Kuwabara. So, who's this?" Kuranma said with slight interest.  
"We're not quite sure who she is, exactly, but she claims to be from Kagome's time." Inuyasha decided to speak for me.  
"So, what's your name?" Kuranma asked.  
"Oops! I forgot to ask!" Kagome looked so embarrassed. That goody- goody...  
"Tell us, girl." Inuyasha interjected.  
I turned my back to Kuranma, and faced Inuyasha and Kagome. "It's Cindy! Ci-n-dy!"  
"That sounds really familiar...didn't I say that once?" Kagome muttered to herself.  
"If you retards had been listening...I mean, are you deaf? I told you thousands of times!"  
"Okay, okay..." Kagome was slightly freightned at me explosion.  
I turned back to Kuranma. "Well, it's Cindy. And who are you?" I asked to be polite. I'd seen that show before.  
"Well, in this world I'm known as Kuranma, but to my mom I'm Suichi. You can call me either."  
"You don't have to go through your whole life story." Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes.  
"So, are you taking Cindy to the base?"  
"Yeah, where else would we drop her off?" Inuyasha replied with a cheesy smile on his face.  
"Hey!" I yelled from halfway up the path.  
"Well, I'll come with you. Hiei just needs time to cool off, he'll be back soon anyway. But knowing him, he might be back already, or he might be gone for days!" Kuranma said, laughing a little at the thought.  
  
P.S I don't know how to spell it...Kuranma or Kurama. Sue me. I'll fix it later. So...lazy...  
  
My friends...don't know how to name chapters. The chapter names they gave me were so retarded. This chapter was going to be, "WHERE THE HELL AM I?" Um, hello? Where the hell is your sense of creativity? 


End file.
